Cauchemar
by Rieval
Summary: Missing scène pour Cypher. Je trouve que dans cet épisode, Blair a l’air bien trop cool le lendemain au commissariat, pour un étudiant qui vient de frôler une mort horrible !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _cauchemar_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Spoiler** : épisode titré en anglais Cypher, celui avec l'affreux méchant David Lash. Je crois que c'est mon épisode préféré, je viens de le visionner et pop, cette histoire a jailli.

**Résumé** : missing scène. Je trouve que dans cet épisode, Blair a l'air bien trop cool le lendemain au commissariat, pour un étudiant qui vient de frôler une mort horrible.

**Rating** : PG 13 – centré sur l'**amitié** Jim/Blair.

**Note** : non Cybélia il n'y a pas de PDE ici (heu, quoique …)

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, s'ils l'étaient ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais autorisé la commercialisation DVD de cette extraordinaire série TV !

**OoOoOoO**

**Jim**

Jim se réveilla en sursaut, sa main se glissant immédiatement sous son oreiller à la recherche de son arme. Le 38 était froid et rassurant sous sa paume. Il mit ses sens en éveil, cherchant dans le noir et le silence de la nuit, ce qui avait pu le réveiller.

Il étendit son ouïe. Un chien qui aboyait, des jeunes qui terminaient de se saouler devant une boite de nuit, des voitures qui n'en finissaient pas de circuler – comme si même la nuit, chacun trouvait nécessaire de se déplacer en voiture – plus loin, le léger clap-clap des vagues contre l'embarcadère. Rien d'anormal.

Et puis, il l'entendit.

Un bruit étouffé, comme un sanglot que l'on essaierait de ravaler, suivi d'un gémissement puis d'un autre.

_Blair_.

En dessous de lui, dans le bureau aménagé en chambre d'appoint, Blair était visiblement la proie d'un cauchemar.

Rien d'étonnant. En fait, Jim trouvait que le jeune homme s'en était remarquablement bien sorti, tant devant Lash, gardant son sang froid et gagnant ainsi du temps, qu'au commissariat, le lendemain matin, lors du débriefing. Il avait répondu aux questions de Simon et des agents du FBI d'une manière calme et concentrée, presque professionnelle.

C'était il y a une semaine et … Jim fronça les sourcils : cela faisait pile une semaine que Blair n'avait _pas dormi_ au loft. Il avait prétexté des réunions, des copies à corriger, un article urgent à finir, dormant dans son bureau sur une espèce clic-clac. Il avait menti à Jim. Il y avait gros à parier que ses nuits se soldaient toutes par des cauchemars.

Jim se concentra sur son colocataire.

Son pouls s'était accéléré, sa respiration s'était faite plus rapide.

Jim ne savait pas très bien quoi faire. Il remarqua qu'il tenait toujours son arme, étroitement serrée dans sa main. Il l'a remis à sa place sous son oreiller, tout en continuant sa surveillance.

La respiration de Blair était hachée et Jim avait l'impression que s'il ne se réveillait pas bientôt, son cœur allait tout simplement exploser dans sa poitrine, tant il battait la chamade. Il hésitait pourtant à intervenir. Blair n'était pas un petit garçon – même s'il lui arrivait souvent de se comporter comme un enfant – il serait sans doute affreusement embarrassé s'il découvrait le policier auprès de son lit !

Jim se rassit dans son lit, ses sens toujours tournés vers Blair. Il était tendu, tout son corps était comme crispé, ses mâchoires serrées.

_Lash_. Tout ça était de sa faute. Il était mort trop rapidement au goût de Jim.

Jim savait qu'il serait interviewé par les affaires internes, sans doute par Sheila Irwin s'il était malchanceux (1). Il avait pratiquement déchargé son arme sur ce fou furieux et pourtant il avait continué à avancer, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce plancher vermoulu …

Dans la petite chambre en dessous, Blair était toujours prisonnier de son cauchemar, n'y tenant plus – tant pis si son jeune colocataire jouait ensuite les susceptibles – Jim se leva et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Il ouvrit le rideau qui séparait la petite pièce en dessous de l'escalier, du reste du loft. Il faudrait qu'il installe une _vraie_ porte. Blair avait droit à son intimité après tout. Et puis, il était ici chez lui, non ?

Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa un moment sans voix.

La pièce était sans dessus dessous. Blair avait littéralement balancé un de ses oreillers hors du lit, sa couette se trouvait par terre et le plaid navarro aux couleurs criardes que Jim trouvait positivement hideux, avait été balancé sur la petite armoire près du lit. Jim avait eu beau argué que sa vue surdéveloppée ne supportait pas les couleurs du plaid, Blair continuait à s'enrouler dedans pour travailler tard le soir.

Sur le lit, Blair se battait contre un ennemi invisible, gesticulant et se cambrant pour échapper à son assaillant.

Jim s'avança et appela le jeune homme par son prénom.

« Blair. »

Pas de réaction.

« Blair ! »

Le combat futile continuait sur le lit.

Jim s'avança encore. Il se trouvait maintenant près du lit, machinalement, il ramassa la couette et la posa sur la chaise, près du bureau.

« BLAIR ! »

Jim pouvait voir les gouttes de transpiration sur les tempes et sur le front de Blair.

C'était ridicule ! Il fallait que cela cesse maintenant.

Jim se pencha vers le jeune homme et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Blair, tout va bien, il faut … »

La réaction de Blair fut instantanée et imprévisible. Il poussa un hurlement, puis son bras se détendit, décrivit un bel arc de cercle et son poing s'écrasa sur la joue droite de Jim. Ce dernier déséquilibré, tomba sur les fesses en se tenant la joue.

Son nez saignait un peu. Wow. Il ignorait que Blair était doté d'un si bon crochet du gauche ! Il se releva, sa dignité un peu froissée, prêt à faire la leçon au jeune homme, mais lorsqu'il fut à genoux, à hauteur du lit, il constata que Blair _dormait_ toujours.

Blair avait les yeux clos et était assis tout au bout du lit, coincé entre l'armoire et le mur, essayant en vain de se fondre dans ce dernier, ses mains se trouvait devant lui dans une posture de défense qui fit resurgir la colère de Jim.

Il aurait du vider tout son chargeur dans cette petite ordure. Cinq balles, c'était vraiment un cadeau !

Blair répétait sans cesse la même chose.

« Pasdebainpasdebains'ilvousplaitpasdebainpasdebain. »

Jim se rappela de la mort qu'offrait Lash à ses victimes : noyade. Il les droguait avec du Trichloréthylène puis les laissaient lentement se noyer.

Et surtout, il se rappelait de ce que Lash avait dit à Blair avant de lui faire avaler le Trichloréthylène : qu'il allait bientôt prendre son « bain » (3).

Jim soupira et se mit debout. Blair murmurait toujours la même phrase. Jim contourna le lit et s'approcha lentement de Blair. Cette fois, quand il toucha le jeune homme, il était prêt. Blair poussa un autre hurlement de terreur et se débattit comme un forcené, à coup de mains, de pieds et de tête. Son corps semblait s'être transformé en arme vivante.

Jim ne le lâcha pas. Il le prit tout simplement dans ses bras endurant stoïquement les coups et se mit à caresser les longs cheveux bouclés, trempés de sueur, en parlant tout doucement.

« Ssssshhhhh. Ca va aller. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre maintenant. Calme toi Grand Chef. Shhhhh. »

La lutte ne dura pas très longtemps.

A bout de force, Blair se relâcha soudain dans ses bras, mais Jim pouvait dire rien qu'en écoutant sa respiration que le jeune homme n'était pas encore tout à fait éveillé. Il continua son monologue.

Enfin, une main tremblante vint se loger dans son tee-shirt, puis une seconde. Blair finit par enfouir son visage dans la poitrine de Jim. Et les larmes commencèrent à couler. D'abord par à-coup, comme si Blair se retenait encore de pleurer puis, progressivement, les sanglots redoublèrent, et bientôt le tee-shirt de Jim fut trempé.

Les sanglots se muèrent en hoquets et les hoquets en tremblements. Blair essaya de se déloger de l'étreinte de son ami, mais Jim tint bon.

Il sentit Blair se détendre et poser sa tête sur son épaule. Jim attrapa le plaid qui se trouvait par terre près du lit d'une main, sans lâcher sa charge, de l'autre, il enveloppa la forme tremblante dedans et repris son mouvement de berceuse.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Blair pour s'assoupir. Sa respiration redevint régulière, son corps se détendit complètement dans les bras de Jim.

Jim ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus : que lui, Jim Ellison, celui que ses collègues avaient surnommé The Ironman (4), soit à 4 heures du matin en train de bercer son colocataire de 25 ans ou bien que ledit Jim Ellison ne s'imagine pas une minute _ne pas le faire_.

A travers la vitre de la petite chambre, il pouvait voir les premières lueurs du jour filtrer par la baie vitrée.

Demain, il aurait une petite conversation avec Blair.

_Demain_.

Parce que pour le moment, il était juste heureux de rester là, sa tête posée sur celle de Blair.

**TBC **(après mon retour de vacances !)

(1) Episode Deep Water, saison 2, Jim y est accusé d'avoir tué son ancien coéquipier, Jack Pendergrast.

(2) Chloral hydrate : la victime est comateuse, mais encore consciente.

(3) Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu cet épisode : Lash a été abusé par sa mère étant enfant. Elle le soumettait vraisemblablement à des actes de nature sexuel puis le lavait – un acte symbolique, pour rendre à l'enfant sa pureté – en le frottant jusqu'au sang et en le trempant dans des bains brûlants. Difficile de rester _sain_ après ça !

(4) Homme d'acier, bref, pas très causant le monsieur et pas super sociable non plus d'ailleurs.


	2. Chapter 2

**OoOoOoO**

**Blair**

Il courrait. Il savait que s'il s'arrêtait, _il_ l'attraperait et là … Alors il courrait.

Ses poumons étaient en feu et son cœur battait si fort que les pulsations résonnaient dans ses tempes. Il avait l'impression qu'un joueur de tambour avait décidé de résider dans sa tête. Chaque battement était étrangement amplifié par le silence qui régnait dans l'immense hangar.

C'était _le_ hangar. Blair l'avait reconnu tout de suite, mais curieusement, il n'y avait que des couloirs, des dizaines de couloirs au sol couvert de flaques d'eau, aux fenêtres éventrées. Juste ça. Des couloirs.

Il ignorait comment il était arrivé là. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il était attaché comme la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé sur le sol, couvert de chaînes, à moitié conscient. Mais non, rien n'entravait ses mouvements. Il s'était mis debout et avait fait quelques pas. Il avait trouvé une porte et l'avait ouverte. Sur un immense couloir.

Blair avait alors arpenté le couloir. Le silence, à lui seul était terrifiant. Ce n'était pas un silence normal. La nuit, on entend _toujours_ quelque chose, des bruits lointains et étouffés, des bruits de fond. Mais là, rien. Il avait même porté ses mains à sa tête pensant avoir reçu un coup. Cela pourrait expliqué qu'il n'entende rien. Il n'osait pas trop faire de bruit, mais il du s'y résoudre, il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Alors il parla.

« Hého ! Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Sa voix rebondit sur les parois des corridors, décuplant son appel des dizaines de fois.

Une chose était sûre, il n'était pas devenu sourd mais ça n'expliquait pas ce qu'il …

Un rire s'éleva. Un rire aigu, presque chantant. On aurait pu dire celui d'un enfant. Un rire qui lui glaça le sang.

Blair resta un moment comme paralysé. Ce rire … Il connaissait ce rire mais c'était impossible parce qu_'il_ était mort. Jim l'avait tué. Il lui avait dit qu'il était mort. On ne peut pas être encore en vie lorsque l'on a été touché à moins d'un mètre par cinq balles.

Cinq.

Blair le savait parce que lorsque les forensic lui avait rendu sa veste, il les avait compté. Cinq petits trous.

Mort.

David Lash était mort.

Jim le lui avait dit à l'hôpital, le soir même. Il n'était pas très alerte, la drogue que lui avait administré Lash était vraiment efficace, mais il avait posé la question et Jim lui avait assuré que Lash était mort.

« _Blairrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_ ! »

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute. C'était bien sa voix. Il s'en rappelait bien.

Il était revenu pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Alors Blair s'était mis à courir.

C'était il y des heures maintenant et il courrait toujours. Dès qu'il ralentissait, il pouvait entendre Lash l'appeler de sa voix chevrotante. Une fois, il s'était arrêté pour se reposer et s'était appuyé contre le mur.

Et il l'avait senti derrière lui. Une odeur putride. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose en décomposition près de lui … ou quelqu'un. Il avait été incapable de se retourner et s'était juste remis à courir.

David Lash était bien mort après tout. Il était juste sorti de sa tombe et continuait sa chasse.

Derrière lui, David Lash cria.

« Tu ne peux pas m'échapper Blair. Ce n'est plus le moment de jouer à cache-cache. Il est l'heure de prendre ton _bainnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_. _Blaiiiiiiirrrrrr_ ! C'est l'heure du _bainnnnnnn_ !»

Les couloirs n'avaient pas de fin. Dès qu'il croyait en avoir atteint le bout, il ouvrait la porte sur un autre couloir.

Il savait que bientôt, il ne pourrait plus courir, déjà ses jambes se faisaient plus lentes et plus lourdes, mais pour le moment il fallait courir.

« _Blaiiiiirrrrr_ ! »

Courir. Porte. Couloir. Courir. C'était comme un cercle sans fin.

Il avait arrêté de courir. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Mais il n'abandonna pas.

Blair arpentait toujours les couloirs, s'agrippant aux aspérités des murs pour avancer. Encore un pas puis un autre. Derrière lui, l'odeur était de plus en plus forte. Nonnonnonnonnonnon. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Ce monstre ne pouvait pas gagner.

Et puis soudain, ses jambes refusèrent de le soutenir davantage. Blair s'écroula dans une flaque d'eau en poussant un petit cri. Il serra les dents et tenta de se relever. Impossible. Ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Il se mit alors à ramper. Il fallait qu'il avance, qu'il s'éloigne le plus possible.

Mais vers quoi ? Une autre porte ? Un autre couloir ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Le froid était apaisant contre sa joue chaude. Il n'entendait rien, juste le bruit de sa respiration. Il se mit sur le dos.

Il n'y avait pas de toit au dessus de lui. C'était plutôt curieux, on pouvait juste voir une masse noire, diffuse, presque compacte, mais ce n'était pas le toit.

Blair jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Une lumière blafarde filtrait à travers les vitres sales. Les reflets sur les flaques d'eau par terre ajoutaient à l'effet sordide.

Il allait mourir ici.

_Seul_.

Il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et se perdre dans ses cheveux.

C'était ce dont il avait toujours eu si peur. Mourir bien sûr lui faisait peur, mais c'était surtout l'idée de finir ses jours seul qui le terrorisait. Il n'avait pas de famille à part Naomi. Ni frère, ni sœur. Juste une multitude d' « oncles » qui s'était succédés au gré des fantaisies de Naomi.

_Seul_.

Blair étouffa un autre sanglot.

Il n'avait pas non plus d'amis. Bien sûr, il se liait facilement avec tout le monde. Il aimait les gens et d'une manière générale, les gens l'aimaient bien. Mais il n'avait pas de véritable _ami_.

A part Jim.

Jim l'avait accueilli chez lui sans vraiment savoir qui il était, juste comme ça, parce qu'il avait eu besoin d'un toit. Et il était resté. Ils n'en avaient même pas parler ouvertement, cela s'était fait comme ça : ses « huit jours » s'était transformés en semaines, puis en mois.

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Jim était une Sentinelle. Comme l'avait dit Brackett, Blair se comportait avec lui comme un _guide_ (5) avec ses sens. Il paraissait donc normal que Jim souhaite le garder près de lui. C'était un geste de survie en quelque sorte.

Seulement, au plus profond de lui, Blair espérait qu'il y avait plus que cela. Il espérait qu'il était plus pour Jim qu'un étudiant lui apprenant à utiliser ses dons, plus qu'un simple sujet pour sa thèse.

Blair continuait à fixer la fenêtre quand une ombre passa.

_LASH_ !

En un instant, Blair flasha sur ce qui c'était passé dans le loft le soir ou David Lash l'avait enlevé. L'homme, pourtant bien moins musclé que lui, avait abattu la porte d'entrée d'un simple coup de pied, comme si sa folie décuplait ses forces. Blair s'était battu. Il avait balancé tout ce qui lui passait sous la main à la tête de son assaillant, mais rien ne semblait le stopper ou encore le ralentir. Lash avait fini par le coincer sur la table à manger. Il avait une seringue à la main. Blair se rappela avoir hurler lorsque l'aiguille avait pénétré son cou. Puis plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille bâillonné et enchaîné dans le hangar.

Et maintenant, cela allait recommencer, seulement cette fois, Blair ne se battrait pas. Il n'en n'avait tout simplement pas la force.

Il pouvait entendre _sa_ voix résonner dans le bâtiment vide.

« _Blairrrrrrrr_ ! Où te caches _tuuuuuuu_ ? Montre toi, c'est l'heure du _bainnnn_ ! »

La voix se rapprochait, l'odeur était presque suffocante.

Blair essayait de se concentrer sur les bruits autour de lui, mais il fut une fois encore surpris par l'étrangeté des sons. Le silence alternait avec les exclamations de Lash. C'était tout. Ca et les bruits qu'il produisait lui aussi : sanglots et gémissements. Pas très glorieux.

Blair se résolut à se mettre debout. S'il devait affronter Lash, il voulait le faire debout, pas à quatre pattes dans la boue.

Il se mit péniblement à genoux puis s'approcha du mur en face de lui, là, il chercha à se hisser sur ses jambes. Il retomba deux fois, à la troisième, il décida de rester par terre. Après tout quelle différence cela pourrait-il bien faire ?

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, tu es là. Ce n'est pas très gentil de se cacher comme ça, hein ? »

Blair ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir. L'odeur lui suffisait. Ainsi que le bruit qu'il faisait en se déplaçant. Un bruit _spongieux_.

Blair plissa les paupières à s'en faire mal.

Et puis, il la sentit. Une main. Glaciale. Il hurla et frappa la main, il se jeta en avant. La porte. Il pourrait peut-être l'atteindre et … et … il fallait qu'il essaye !

A quatre pattes, il avança, à tâtons, vers l'endroit où il pensait que se trouvait cette fameuse porte.

« Tstststststs. Blair, je suis très, très, très déçu par ton attitude … »

Encore quelques mètres …

« … complètement puérile et … »

Là, il y était ! La porte était là, elle était …

« … _futile_. »

… fermée. Blair tourna la poignée dans tous les sens, il la frappa de ses mains. Rien n'y fit.

Il était coincé.

C'était fini.

« _Voilàààààààààààà_. C'est mieux, beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. »

Blair se retourna, le dos contre la porte. Il mit ses mains devant lui. Les yeux toujours fermés, il supplia. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien mais ne put s'en empêcher.

« _Pasdebainpasdebains'ilvousplaitpasdebainpasdebain_. »

« Voyons Blair, tu sais bien qu'il le faut. »

Blair secoua la tête énergiquement.

« _S'ilvousplaits'ilvousplaitpasdebain_. »

A nouveau, la main se posa sur son épaule.

Blair perdit tout contrôle. Il se mit à hurler, à frapper ce qui se trouvait devant lui, sans discernement, utilisant ses pieds et ses mains. Il frappa, frappa et frappa. Lash ne le lâchait pas. Il continuait à lui parler comme si de rien n'était, comme si …

Et puis finalement quelque chose pénétra l'esprit de Blair.

Lash venait de l'appeler « Grand chef ». Impossible. Seul Jim l'appelait comme ça. Parfois c'était Darwin, parfois grand chef. Naomi ne lui avait jamais donné de surnom. A part sweety (6), mais il aimait ceux que lui avait donné Jim. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un grand frère. C'est ce qu'ils étaient censé faire, non ? Vous taquiner en vous donnant des surnoms stupides.

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net et pour ça … pour ça il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il commença à lever ses paupières puis se ravisa : et s'il se trompait ? Si c'état juste une ruse de Lash ?

Il pouvait entendre ce qu'_il_ lui disait. Que tout allait bien, qu'il fallait qu'il se réveille maintenant. Un piège, c'était un piège.

Et puis une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, et se mit à les caresser. Tendrement.

Naomi faisait ça quand il était petit, lorsqu'il avait été malade ou après un … cauchemar ? Est-ce que … un cauchemar ? Juste ça. Lash était mort. Ce n'était pas lui qui était là.

Et Blair ouvrit les yeux … sur un tee-shirt aux couleurs de la police de cascade. Bleu et jaune.

Jim.

C'était Jim qui le tenait dans ses bras et qui lui parlait doucement. Jim qui lui caressait les cheveux. Pas Naomi. Pas Lash. Jim. Son ami.

Il hésita un moment et finit par enfouir sa tête dans le tee-shirt. Cela faisait une semaine que Lash hantait ses nuits. C'était toujours le même cauchemar. Toujours la même fin. Il avait fini par s'obliger à ne plus dormir, restant à son bureau à Rainier jusqu'à l'aube.

Pas au loft.

Il ne voulait pas que Jim le prenne pour un froussard. Il se rappelait ce que lui avait dit le policier le soir où il l'avait surpris avec Christine : qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à contrôler ses sentiments.

Blair avait essayé. Il avait essayé de faire bonne figure le lendemain. Le jour, il faisait illusion. Il pouvait faire croire que tout allait bien, mais son subconscient le rattrapait la nuit.

Jim allait certainement le ficher dehors. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un boulet ! Il était censé être son partenaire, lui servir de renfort !

C'était trop, trop _injuste_ ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal et il allait pourtant perdre la seule chose qui comptait réellement. Jim. Pas Jim la Sentinelle, le sujet de sa thèse, non, c'était pire, il allait perdre Jim, son ami.

Blair sentit les larmes monter. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Son humiliation allait être totale. Il tenta de se soustraire à l'étreinte de Jim, mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Blair était épuisé. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter, que ce soit contre les larmes ou contre Jim. Pas plus qu'il n'avait eu la force de lutter contre Lash. Il laissa les larmes couler, conscient de pleurer comme un bébé dans les bras de Jim. Il laissa s'échapper la peur et l'angoisse des dix derniers jours.

_Demain_.

Demain, il affronterait Jim.

Mais pour le moment, il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras qui l'enveloppaient. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre que ça. Il s'abandonna au sommeil.

**TBC **

(5) Episode Rogue, saison 1, encore un super épisode, lui aussi parmi mes préférés (surtout pour le méchant Lee Brackett).

(6) Littéralement, « ma douceur » (au sens du bonbon sucré), bref un petit nom affectueux.


End file.
